malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Sheltatha Lore
Tathe Lorat (mother) |affiliation= |occupation=Protectess of the Tiste Edur |rank= |titles= |warren=Starvald Demelain |soletaken=Eleint |divers= }} Sheltatha Lore was an Ascendant and Eleint Soletaken. The Tiste Edur worshipped her as the Protectress, "Daughter Dusk".Midnight Tides, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.276 She was Father Shadow's most cherished daughter.Midnight Tides, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.230 She had long, dark brown hair,Midnight Tides, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.229 and her arms were lean and ribboned with muscle. Family ties Sheltatha Lore was described as being the daughter of Scabandari Bloodeye and Tiam, however the latter was likely to have been mother only in the sense of birthing Sheltatha's Soletaken aspect. (Blood ties are difficult to establish with certainty as female Soletaken descendants of Tiam seem to customarily describe each other as sisters/half-sisters). Sheltatha was cousin to Osserc's daughters, Menandore and Sukul Ankhadu.Midnight Tides, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.277 The three had a repeated history of allying, betraying, and assaulting each other. Sukul Ankhadu claimed Sheltatha had taken Draconus as a lover and birthed "two horrid little children" known as Envy and Spite.Midnight Tides, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.232 In Midnight Tides Udinaas had a vision to the ancient time shortly after the Tiste invasion of the Malazan world. He witnessed Sukul and Menandore dragging an unconscious Sheltatha Lore between them and their conversation with their father, Osserc. The vision also showed that shortly after Scabandari Bloodeye betrayed Silchas Ruin, and was in turn defeated by Mael and Kilmandaros, Menandore and Sukul had conspired to defeat Sheltatha. They then interred their captive in the same Azath House where Scabandari had imprisoned Silchas Ruin.Midnight Tides, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.276-278 Thousands of years later in modern Letheras, the Azath Tower holding Sheltatha and Ruin began to die. Its guardian, Kettle, spoke of hearing one of its female prisoners angrily decrying "those bitches" in her sleep. When awake, the woman whispered that she would reward Kettle if she freed her. Even the powerful Seregahl, who killed any fellow prisoner they could reach, avoided the woman. The House chose to release Silchas Ruin to help Kettle destroy the worst of its prisoners after it died, but Sheltatha clung to Ruin's ankles hoping to escape with him.Midnight Tides, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.429 Brys Beddict and Ceda Kuru Qan provided Ruin with the swords, Glory Goat and Sarat Wept, possibly to cut off Sheltatha's hands, but Ruin could not achieve this on his own.Midnight Tides, Chapter 12, US SFBC p.385/392-396 On the day of the Seventh Closure, Ruin's follower, the Wyval possessing Udinaas, entered the barrow and successfully removed its master from Sheltatha's grip allowing him to escape. Afterwards, it was streaked with blood and Sheltatha's fate was not revealed.Midnight Tides, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.705Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.737/756 In Forge of Darkness It was explained that Sheltatha was the daughter of Tathe Lorat, a captain in Urusander's Legion.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 20 In Fall of Light (Information needed) Notes and references de:Sheltatha Lore Category:Females Category:Ascendants Category:Soletaken Eleint Category:Tiste Edur